moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Owaeran Umbardacil
|Row 7 title = Relatives|Row 7 info = Demmendir (Father) ♰ Cardis (Mother) ♰ Hammon (Brother) ♰ Curwiel (Sister) ♰ Othel (Brother) ♰ Curweth (Sister) ♰ Paethon (Brother) ♰ Anwen (Wife) ♰ Unborn Son ♰ Unborn Daughter ♰ Dahlia (Daughter) Alexander (Son)|Row 8 title = Faith|Row 8 info = Holy Light; Church of the Holy Light|Row 9 title = Signature|Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Status|Row 10 info = |Allegiance = |Branch = |Service = 627 K.C. - Present (Grand Alliance) |Rank = Marshal|Box title = Duke Owaeran Umbardacil|image = Owa_by_marcelafreire.png|imagewidth = 280|caption = Duke Umbardacil by MarcelaFreire|Unit = The Brighthaven Brigade|Commands = The Brighthaven Brigade Grand Army of Lowenherz}}Owaeran Umbardacil was born to a small but old smithing and engineering family in Hearthglen. After the Siege of Hearthglen and subsequent deaths, he joined the Scarlet Crusade like many of the wayward sons and daughters of Lordaeron after the fall. After some years he realized the error of his ways and moved to the southern lands of the Kingdom of Stormwind where he sought and still seeks repentance for his misdeeds in the Crusade. He is a follower of the Church of the Holy Light and finds he believes the Light is in all things. Appearance Owaeran stands at 5 feet and 8 inches. He is often criticized for being shorter than most of his brothers in arms but makes up for it with his ferocity and tenacity on the battlefield. He has blueish-gray eyes. Long brown hair sits upon his head with an elven fishtail braid the pulls it back from his eyes. He has a fairly large beard adorned with red beads akin to a dwarvish style of wearing a beard. Several intricate tattoos adorn his arms. On his right arm at the top sits a scarlet double-headed eagle of Lordaeron. On his right forearm sits a great tree whose roots go down into a pattern of runic knots and small heads of dragons and wolves scattered about. His left arm starts with a dreamcatcher he saw from the Tauren peoples adorned with raven feathers. On his left forearm sits an owl resting on a bed of red roses in the moonlight. Items and Companions Atlas Atlas is Owaeran's trusty war bear adorned in an armor of his own fashioning. He has a think brown fur coat and is generally a pretty loveable bear unless you are on the receiving end of his claws and jaw. He likes to spend his free time hunting for honey and wild game, but on occasion, he will break into the booze stockpiles and have a sip or two. He has since become everyone's favorite drinking bear. Mayhem Some things are best left unexplained like how exactly Owaeran came into the possession of a trained Frostclaw Wolf. The wolf has been dubbed Mayhem for the utter chaos he causes in the stables or whenever Owaeran sees fit to take Atlas out for a ride and doesn't see fit to bring Mayhem along instead. =History= ---- Childhood Owaeran was born to his two parents, Demmedir and Cardis in Hearthglen. His parents were a joint smithing and engineering family so he grew up learning the trade. He was the oldest of his siblings, which included two sisters and three brothers. He apprenticed with both of his parents at an early age being the eldest son of the family In secret, he would run off and watch the soldiers train, even getting a practice sword of his own. Everything was excellent in the Umbardacil household up until the events of the Third War and the siege of Hearthglen. With to his understanding, most of his family was killed and he was sent off to live with some relatives in Stratholme shortly before the culling began. Somehow, he survived that terrible ordeal. Much of that time frame is lost to his memory likely due to being at the young age of thirteen. Adulthood The Scarlet Years It’s unclear the exact circumstances and time frame when this occurred but eventually, he was taken in by the Scarlet Crusade. Once he had wits about him to talk of his past, he was assigned to one of the blacksmiths to assist in forging and repairing armor and weapons. After some time though he expressed interest in wanting to learn to fight so he could defend himself and his new family, and to also take revenge against those that murdered his blood family. Over the next few years, he trained and fought with the Crusade partaking in many of the skirmishes and the other activities. He did this until the age of twenty undergoing the Trials of Knighthood and Ordination to become a full-fledged paladin of the Crusade. He was dubbed The Wrathful for his utter hatred of their enemy and carrying out his duties with brutal efficiency. The Wandering Crusader Shortly before events that unfolded in New Avalon, Owaeran found himself separated spiritually and physically from those that he called kin in the Scarlet Crusade for so long. On one particular excursion into the Plaguelands he found himself at a verbal disagreement with a superior on how to handle a batch of refugees. He no longer felt the need to blindly kill everyone in site. His comrades turned on him and followed that blind rage he was so accustomed to himself. Owaeran fought on the defensive trying to speak reason to his now former comrades, but to no avail and the fighting drew the unwanted attention of a roving Scourge patrol in the area which set itself upon them, slaughtering his compatriots, but they were unable to finish him. Warily he made his return towards Tyr's Hand, but something instead drew him to Light's Hope Chapel. He arrived after the aftermath of Battle for Light's Hope Chapel he saw an opportunity to change his ways. He didn't join the Argent Crusade, he wasn't willing to trade one Crusade for another, but he did find passage to the south, to Stormwind, where he, in turn, acquired new arms, and equipment, and made his way to Northrend alongside the Alliance forces as a hedge knight of sorts fighting for the Alliance. He then spent the next several years throwing himself at every major Alliance campaign against whatever threat propped itself up to try and tear the Alliance down, from the Cataclysm to the final invasion of the Burning Legion itself. Over the course of the Legion Campaigns, he found himself gravitating back to Lordaeron and its people The Remnant The Longest he stuck around any organization during the recent years was his time with the Remnant of Lordaeron. In passing through the Cathedral District of Stormwind one evening he saw a figure on the stairs outside with a few others, some of home bore a familiar sigil. That individual was one, Niklos Adamant whom he vaguely recalled from a trip once upon a time with his family to the Capital City Cathedral. He wrote Niklos and had a meeting with him. Shortly after he found himself a new home and among kin again. He fought with the Remnant and made many new friends and allies. He even found himself fighting in the Mynydd Civil War as a retainer to Llewellan ap Gruffudd. Over the course of that conflict, he met one Anwen Darkwater. She used a different name, choosing to not reveal her true nature to her new comrades and Owaeran, that nature, of course, being the Daughter of an Archduke. They fell hard for each other and once her parents arrived from Arathi, he made his intentions known to her father, Cenwyn whom gave his endorsement and thus they were wed in the traditional means of her mother's people. Their marriage was blissful but cut short as she and her family, including their unborn twins, were cut down at the hands of the Forsaken during a raid into Darkwater, which has since been renamed Brighthaven. One Angus Wolfsbayne, the Sergeant of the Guard for the Darkwater family was one of the few survivors of the terrible ordeal. He presented Owaeran with a will from Anwen's parents, Cenwyn Phrys Darkwater and Briallen Hennion Darkwater, which named both Anwen and Owaeran legal heirs to the estate and lands should they pass. The care of Darkwater fell to Owaeran. The will of the House of Darkwater was received and enacted by Ailos Lightsworn who has since become a mentor and close friend to Owaeran. Brighthaven It was after the loss of Anwen and the family that was to be that Owaeran had to take a long hard look at life. He did not claim the titles left to him by his marriage but instead took on the simple title of Lord because the then Archduchy of Darkwater itself was defunct, and only the Valley remained, albeit in disrepair and reeling from the shock of losing its ruling family. He parted ways with the Remnant as he took on his new duties. He made friends and contacts within the Government of Stormwind and geographical allies and began the process of rebuilding the cities and towns of Darkwater. over the course of the remainder of 627 K.C. Darkwater grew with more people seeking to return to the north. Eventually, he decided to rename Darkwater to Brighthaven as it came to his ears people were referring to it as a shining bright haven for the future. With the help of Ailos and teams of artisans sent to him, Owaeran saw the fortifications repaired and rebuilt to full strength. Over the course of this period, one of the noble houses returned and retained their lordship over the March of Tiefland, swearing fealty to the now legal ruler. House Wolfsbayne was elevated to nobility for its service and given one of the other Marches. It was at this point Ailos saw fit to formally recognize Owaeran as the Duke of Brighthaven. The Brighthaven Brigade With the people and former lordship returning, Owaeran has begun the efforts to bolster the number of troops to see Brighthaven properly defended against all threats. The Brighthaven Brigade was formed under the traditional style of the Lordaeronian Army with Owaeran being the Marshal as he is the current and only member of the ruling family. His goal is to rebuild the Brigade to full Legion strength thus bringing a loyal Legion back to Lordaeron to fight for her interests. The Brigade participated in the Reunification of Stromgarde and the Siege of Tirisfal where Owaeran made new friends and allies to bring into the fold and thus also letting the world know that another has taken up the banners and fights for Lordaeron still. The Brigade regularly conducted their own operations against Scourge and Forsaken-led Horde Forces in the North over the course of the Fourth War. The Covenant of Lordaeron This was a brief experiment of sorts undertaken by Owaeran and several close friends and like-minded compatriots to reunify Lordaeron under the banner of House Menethil once more. It was met with various forms of opposition but ultimately now is considered a defunct Organization. Relationships Romantic: Talia Addison (Baby Momma - Separated) Friends: Eirinanwen Lightsworn has become one of his closest friends and confidants. They look after each others well-being and often imbibe in the whiskey of the Mynydd people. Anwen Umbardacil was his first wife. They married in early 627 K.C. and were wed until her death along with the deaths of her parents when the Forsaken raided the then ill-prepared Darkwater, now known as Brighthaven. Positions Held Gallery File:Owa by juancarlosbellon.png|By juancarlosbellon File:Owa by marcelafreire.jpg|By marcelafreire File:ByAbang.jpg|By Abang Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Knights Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Cavalry Category:Paladins Category:Lordaeron Silver Hand Category:Mynydd Category:The Brighthaven Brigade Category:Hand of the Unblinded